themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Haven Monarchson
"He Have To Be Remain Here As His Home And What Kind Of Monster Are You Attacking Humans Like That...We All Very Shamed Of You Humonguru That Anything You've Done With Your Influence" Eternal Haven was a ruler of entire Light Civilization and wielder of the Heart of Light but as also not after She fell into slumber to siphoning off mana by making new Veil as that even also Eternal Haven was did knew that Zakira was bullied Manny that his father was a fool to duel him in Kaijudo which makes Eternal Haven mad what has Zakira has said about his father and as that She was the council leader of the Monarch Council but also She was not please with it that Zakira say that to Manny and also She knows his Mother for long time in pastlife and even as that also happen She hid Manny and his Mother from Zakira's attack on Sun City and her Elites to stop him but not when his Father and Shobu's Father duel him in Kaijudo after that Eternal Haven have protected Manny and his Mother for more then 79 years right before Zakira destroyed Hidden Sun City as that even also Eternal Haven is the leader of Seraph Haven attributes and even also before the Vortex event She gave Manny the Heart of Light to control just even Shawn, The Rangers and the Fusion Fighters was being demonstrated for their actions her advocate of the Light realm is Commissar Soris, but and even it revealed that Shawn was her nephew Eternal Haven Profile Family Yukino ( Adoptive Daughter ) Sorano ( Adoptive Daughter ) Dumar ( Son ) Shine Valkyrie ( Daughter ) Personally Creature Haven's Elite Fornax, the Juggernaut Hydrus the Oathbound Cyborg Samurai The Arbiter Mist Gias, Gaia's Swordcerer Olaswan, Knight of Gaia Ribbideis Saburo Turquoise Kraken, Holy Machine Kingdom Geolg, Super Gaia Minions General Dorzim Commissar Soris Emmanuel Garcia ( formally ) Duelist Emmanuel Garcia Deck Eternal Haven uses Light civilization deck. her deck was called The Law of Light Civilization., and also Eternal Haven added the allied and enemy Multi-Civilization creatures to her deck Hydrus the Oathbound Lyra, the Blazing Sun Regent Sasha x4 The Arbiter Blinder Beetle x5 Stalker Sphere x2 Mark of Eternal Haven Spark Cage x3 Blade Barrier Logic Cube x4 Haven's Command Nimbus Scout x6 Cloudweave Vectro Scout x4 Photon Weaver x7 Lux x2 Eye Spy x2 Eternal Haven Spire Zealot x4 Detain x4 Restian x2 Keeper of Laws Starwing x10 Hover-Talon Prism-Blade Enforcer Commissar Soris x8 Ra-Vu the Indomitable Sunmote Field x9 Seer Serpent Recharge x5 Magistrate Jazuri Stormspark Blast x3 Haven's Elite x7 Caelum Skysworn X2 Orbital Observer x5 General Dorzim Cassiopeia Starborn Virtuous Alcadeus Radiant, the Lawbringer Saracon, Storm Dynamo Elevan the Seeker Memroy Keeper Wave Lancer Aqua Strider Skyvolt Mech Truthseeker Forion Panopter x3 Choten's Stalker Sphere Cetus the Augur Gilded Archon Luminer Unleashed Reverberate Fallen Keeper x7 Wave Keeper Piercing Judgment Sky Shark Sunspout Quartz Crusader Engine Flamewing Phoenix Solstar Commander Dragon Knight Volaron Major Ao Axos the Avenger Bodyguard Vorg Drakomech Commander Sunstrike Prototype Gunship Plasma Pincer Dawnblaze Patrol Starforge Quartz Crash and Burn Volcano Dervish Metal Max x2 Blitzer-Mech Falkora Humonguru Fullmetal Lemon Stratus Beetle Dawnflower Quartz Beam Bloom x5 Brave Shalloteer x6 Elder Titan Auralia Hunter Sphere Oathsworn Call Suncloak Protector x4 Sword Horned Fornax, the Juggernaut Guardian Akhal-Teek Starseed Squadron x4 Wild Sky Sword Blade Seer Chief Toko Shaman of the Vigil Battlebred Defender Humonculon the Blaster Radiant Blinderhorn Pakidamo the Resilient Ulphonas, Feindish Overlord Death Liger the Justicar Corvus Dragon Serpens, the Spirit Shifter Veil Stalker Twilight Archon Dark-Seer Jurlon Twilight Worm Zoltara the Mercenary Lamp-Lighter x8 Eye of Inquisiton x2 Spire Widow x2 Mad Watcher Tar Gusher Calamity Bell Lost Patorl Stingwing x5 Sprie Puppet Panic and Disorder Glimmergloom Quartz Episode Appearance Manny Joined The League Equipments ' Heart of Light:' Heart of Light allows Eternal Haven to summon the Light creature in battle combat in range when using it, Sasha stated that the Heart of Light will be used for good but also not evil and as it happen Manny have the Heart was can be put inside of his body to summon the Light creatures wisely but also the Heart's power, Eternal Haven can use it to blast up enemies in amount of damage as the one in combat even when while it blasts the enemy, it gave the users feel no matter where Light creatures at but for that and as being the Leader of Kaijudo Centurions, Manny was more loyal to Eternal Haven then Shawn and also when not He and his Rangers stoles other four artifacts which is Sword, Helm, Shield and the Cloak just it happen Black Phantom witness that Shawn stole the artifacts not him but Levia called him a thief by even was before Haven could demonstrated the Rangers for their actions, Manny can't turst his former attributes Shawn's Rangers anymore for not making him as the leader of the Rangers which was been taken by Shawn himself but also while Manny and his friends won the war against Fusion Fighters, Shawn and his Rangers steal the four artifacts from the Temple whic that even also is Sword of the Fiery Cataclysm, Shield of Unity, Cloak of Dark Illusion and the Helm of Ultimate Technology during the event of the Vortex also as for that this artifact as been studied by Nex Spells Detain - Eternal Haven's main spell Restrain - Eternal Haven's Light spell Heaven's Eye - Eternal Haven's Eye spell Take Over: Eternal Haven, Angelic Liege - Eternal Haven's Take Over spell Oathsworn Call - Eternal Haven's Light and Nature spell Gallery EternalHavenAngryEyeGrow.PNG|"Enough Yukino!" EternalHavenOld.PNG|Eternal Haven Angerliy At Yukino For Disobeying Her Orders From Leaving The Citadel of Laws To Stop The Vortex EternalHavenAngry2014.PNG Havenexposeface.PNG|Eternal Haven was scold by Sejuani about her Nephew bullying with Manny HAVENBACKVIEW.JPG EternalHavenWatchHusbandAffair.png Eternal Haven 6.png EternalHavenKingTritonusHuman.PNG Kalima, Haven and Tritonus.png Eternal Haven 4.png EternalHavenHuman.PNG Etenral Haven Centurion.PNG|Eternal Haven as the Chief of Light Civilization's Army in the World War II Kaijudo - Clash of The Monarchs.png|Eternal Haven in her Creature Form watch the agurement between two brothers Infernus and Tritonus alongside with Colossus and Kamila Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Monarchs Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Light Category:Light Clans Category:Light Class Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Monarch Mistresses Category:Masters and Mistresses Category:Mistresses Category:Mothers Category:Siblings Category:Aunts Category:Grandparents Category:Great Grandparents Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Attributes Leaders Category:Kaijudoaians Family Category:Councils Category:Wielders Category:Mages Category:Creature Realm Army Members Category:Alliance Rebel Members Category:Seraph Haven Members Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Human Creatures Category:Light Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:Five Bridge Family Members Category:Monarch Head Members Category:Monarchsons Royal Family Members Category:Queens Category:Royal Familys Category:Take Over Mages Category:Civilization Monarchs Category:Light Wizards Category:The Order Bosses